


Push me

by pullo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, High School, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullo/pseuds/pullo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is looming at the end of the summer, and best friends Jensen and Jared are trying not to think about their inevitable separation. They spend one of their final days together as best friends doing what they love most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push me

**Author's Note:**

> (New title! Previously posted on my Livejournal)

Blood roars in his ears while he stares up the early evening sky. It's a mixture of pink and barely there blue, all swirled together with soft looking white clouds that hold no particularly interesting shapes. He can hear Jensen panting a short distance away, tennis racket abandoned in favor of catching his breath for a while, exhausted from their fierce practice session. 

Jared knows he's good, but Jensen is much better, like he is at everything. He's always just a few steps ahead and it drives Jared nuts, but not enough to ruin their friendship. He actually thinks it's pretty cool that his best friend is so talented. He sings, plays guitar, excels in drama club and has a cool attitude and pretty face that all the girls at school love. 

He's an awesome guy, and if Jared didn't love him so God-damn much, he's sure that he'd hate him for it.  
The tennis courts have been empty for a few hours now. Hell, they've been empty all summer, because no-one in Texas gives a shit about tennis apart from Jared and Jensen. He's not sure if the rest of the park is so empty, but it seems like there's no one around for miles. It's Jared, left alone to listen to Jensen's heavy breathing. 

After a while, Jensen sits up, chugs from his water bottle, and smirks at Jared from across the net, tilting his head. If Jared wasn't already as red as a tomato, he'd be worried that Jensen could see him blushing.  
"You wanna go another round, loser?" He calls, in that cool cocky way that makes Jared's stomach jump sometimes, and he pulls himself up to stand, though Jared can see his legs are wobbling just slightly. 

That's the difference between them. Jensen's good at not letting his real feelings show. He can shrug and poker face his way through any situation, while Jared crumbles and lets his emotions loose, though he refuses to give up no matter what. Jared pulls himself up too, grabbing his racket on the way while Jensen finds a discarded ball on the floor and bounces it once or twice.  
"Sure I do. Asswipe." 

Jensen grins at that, his excited grin that shows off his white pointed teeth and makes the corners of his eyes crinkle. Jared knows that's what Jensen likes about him. How he'll follow Jensen to the limit forever. Jensen stretches himself, bends his knees and sends the ball spiraling over the net. Jared returns it. 

They go at it for what feels like a long time, back and forth, back and forth, even though they're exhausted and shaky and they're going to ache like crazy in the morning. It doesn't matter though, because the game is what matters. It lasts for another twenty minutes, then Jensen drops, finally beat. It leaves Jared grinning as he clutches his racket, and he cheers, holding it up in the air.  
"I told you I'm not a loser!" He shouts, and he grabs himself some water before he goes to sit by Jensen, positive that he can't physically play anymore. 

"I know you're not." Jensen pants, looking at Jared as if he's an idiot, like he always does. It makes Jared feel warm, (Warmer than the sweat drenching him) and he barks a laugh, throwing a heavy arm over Jensen's shoulders. Jensen isn't prepared for it and he sinks forward like a weightless doll, head resting against Jared's shoulder.  
"Do you think Yale has a tennis team?" He mumbles, words almost slurred. Jared shrugs, nose crinkling. "I dunno. Does Princeton?" He's answered with a shrug from Jensen. 

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna miss you Jared." He says, it's an even quieter mumble than the one before, and the weight of those words makes Jared's heart thud faster. He doesn't let himself think about life after this summer. He doesn't want to think about leaving Jensen at all. He wants to think of their stupid bike rides and their movie marathons and their ridiculously competitive tennis practices. 

"I'm gonna miss you too." 

They glance at each other, and Jared swallows, mouth drier than before because Jensen's eyes look so sad. He doesn't know which one of them does it first, - probably Jensen because he's a fearless asshole - but they're leaning in towards each other and Jared feels his blood rush because holy shit, they're kissing. Real kissing, like crappy daytime TV soap opera kissing. Jared's clumsy and aware of how much he's sweating, but it doesn't matter so much, because Jensen, cool as always, is tangling his tongue around Jared's like he's a fucking professional. It makes Jared whimper in his throat and that only seems to encourage Jensen, because he's wrapping his arms around Jared's neck, even though they're in an awkward, twisted position. 

At some point, Jared gets into the swing of things, and he's swallowing all of Jensen's soft little sounds, eating them right up until Jensen's warm hand comes to rest on his crotch. Then it's Jared's turn to make a sound and the kiss breaks as Jensen squeezes and cups, making Jared pant. Not wanting to be a loser, Jared returns the favor and they both rub at each other, trying to make the other boy make the best noise until they end up pushing sweaty hands into equally sweaty tennis shorts. Boxers rustle until they both have a hand wrapped around one another, Jensen looks shocked and Jared smirks, because in the dick department, Jared certainly is no loser. 

They jerk each other desperately, like coming is the only thing they want and crave and when they catch each others eyes, their expressions are soft, because this isn't shocking or weird, it's been due to happen for a very long time. It's been needed and now that time is running out, it's happening. They're not going to be the boys who wondered 'what if'. 

Jensen's thumb swipes over the head of Jared's cock and smears the wetness there around, then he pumps up from the base, twisting when he reaches the head and damn it's good. Better than he does it himself and it makes him groan because he knows that's how Jensen likes it when he does it to himself. Jared reaches down and squeezes Jensen's balls gently, then jerks in sharp bursts of three, running up, over the head and back down so his palm touches the wetness. They're both grunting and panting alternately, and Jared feels like he needs to come, but instead of saying it, he crushes his lips against Jensen's. After a few more strokes, he's twitching in Jensen's grip and spilling all over the place, eyes screwed tight shut. He's still kissing Jensen and working his hand furiously, and that's when he notices that Jensen is coming too. They swallow each others moans and shake together, then slump against one another. Both of their hands are covered in each other and they both look at it curiously, but neither of them have the guts to taste, so they wipe it off on the court, washing their hands with their water bottles. 

When they're both tucked away and stuffing their rackets into their backpacks, Jared hears Jensen sniffle and he glances over at him, seeing him try to wipe at his eyes discreetly. It makes Jared frown and his heart break a little, but he doesn't bring attention to it, just throws an arm over Jensen's shoulders. They walk out of the courts and down the dirt path that winds through the playing fields towards the main gates and when they're nearly there, Jensen clears his throat. 

"If you join a college football team, I'm gonna find out you know." 

Jared barks a laugh again and just like that, everything seems like it's going to be okay. 

"Whatever, loser."


End file.
